


Bender Breaks

by TeaRoses



Category: Futurama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For  on LiveJournal, for the prompt "metempsychotic break."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bender Breaks

Leela thought to herself that this was one of those days when everything went wrong, then realized that pretty much every day was like that. But it only got worse when she dropped the box on Bender's head.

"What are we delivering this time, anvils?" she said as she dragged the box off the shelf. Then the next thing she knew the robot was on the ground with a nasty dent in the top of his head.

That didn't even seem like today's worst problem at first. Usually when Bender had some injury he would bend himself back. Fry had broken Bender's leg off once and he had reattached it himself, though he made sure to moan in what was doubtless fake pain.

But now his eyes were looking in several different directions at once, which was probably very possible for a robot but still not normal for Bender. Then Fry came in the room, and Bender said, in an oddly high-pitched voice:

"Phillip, it's you!"

"Huh? Since when do you call me Phillip?" asked Fry with a bewildered look.

"You-you don't remember?"

Fry stood, looking ever more confused that usual. "I remember that you're Bender, and that you usually call me Fry. Or just settle for calling me stupid."

"Who is Bender? I'm not Bender," the robot replied.

"Did you get hit in the head or something?" asked Fry.

"Actually, he did," said Leela guiltily.

"You don't remember me? All the notes you used to send me in school, Phillip? You had such a crush on me..."

"Sylvia!" shouted Fry. "Sylvia from the fifth grade! Of course I remember you."

Bender smiled dreamily. "You do remember."

Leela looked suspicious. "I'm getting Professor Farnsworth. Something's very wrong here."

After inspecting Bender for a few minutes, Professor Farnsworth made an announcement.

"Bender's had a metempsychotic break. The blow to his identity circuits has made him believe he is the reincarnation of Fry's old girlfriend Sylvia."

"But I never even told Bender about Sylvia!" said Fry.

"You're the one who said her name just now, not him," muttered Leela, but no one listened.

As they all left the room, Fry was cuddled up to Bender, who was saying, "I always really liked you, Phillip, but I never knew how to say it."

Leela just rolled her eye. Fifteen minutes later she stalked back into the room with Professor Farnsworth by her side.

Fry was basically sitting on Bender's lap, probably because Bender's weight would have crushed his thighs if he tried it the other way around. "I can tell you're really Sylvia because your eyes look bluer now," Fry was saying.

Bender cooed back in his annoying new voice.

Sighing, Leela stepped behind Bender with a large hammer. "Well, I figured it out. If we just hammer out that dent, he will lose this silly idea that he's really this Sylvia person."

"Hey, what are you doing?" shouted Bender in his normal tone. "You're not an official robot repair person! You wanna kill me or something?"

"You- you're not Sylvia anymore," said Fry in a disappointed tone, sliding onto the floor.

"The fear of the hammer snapped him back from the metempsychotic break," opined Professor Farnsworth.

"Aw..." said Fry. "And just when we were getting to know each other better."

"Why would you want to know Bender any better than you already do," Leela muttered as Fry left the room with one last longing look at the robot.

There was silence for a few minutes as Bender glared at Leela. "You just don't believe in love," he said finally.

"Your identity circuits aren't even in your head, you useless hunk of metal."

She stalked away, followed by a shout of "Bite my shiny metal ass."


End file.
